everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rose0250/Relations and Creations
Hey guys! It's your favorite flower Rose '''here! Let's get right into the blog! What Is This Crap Rose? I've decided to create a page for people looking for relations and to share new creations with the community hence the name up there ^^. People are allowed to comment here to get their OCs and their owners out there to be social and meet new friends! Or if you don't want to be social, don't post a comment. It's not like I'm forcing you or anything.... '''POST! No I'm kidding :P. Seriously though, I though this would be a cool thing to do since no one has created a hub for anyone to post relations. Now here's the form to put down in the comments: DUN DUN DUN: THE FORM Character: ''Duh! How will I know who to post if I don't have the name?'' Personality: ''No essays please, only a paragraph. This is what your character is like (I think everyone knows that though). This is for people to see if their OC can match up with yours.'' What Type Of Relations Are You Looking For?: ''OTPs? BrOTPs? Rival OTPs? Enemy OTPs? Aquaintances?'' Note that was for Relations, for creations just say: I've made a new character! Her/His name is '' Relations Lucy Twinkler '''Personality: '''Lucy is a star with a good past. She's optimistic, and almost never being sarcastic, she brain cannot produce or understand snarky or inappropriate... She's very innocent. Shielded from the real world, Lucy doesn't know the world probelms and expects everyone to like her. She has a big head, and loves praise. Her ego prevents herself from being the most charming star in the world and Lucy doesn't like this. She a total perfectionist. '''What Type Of Relations Are You Looking For?: 'BrOTPs, Rival OTPs, and Aquaintances Owner: '''FairytaleFangirl24 Lace Carroll '''Personality: '''Lace has many traits that define her. Lace is dramatic, fashionable, and creative. She's has a huge ego and likes helping people, so she gets more praise, even so, she still likes helping even if she doesn't get praise. But she will blow your head off if you give her criticism. She has a short fuse and gets mad alot. She's childish, and loves adventure. Though she would rather return any time than spend a whole day figuing out a puzzle. She doesn't like spends large amounts of time like that. She's easily bored. '''What Type Of Relations Are You Looking For?: ''OTPs, BrOTPs, Rival OTPs, Enemy OTPs, and Aquaintances. (She's pansexual.) '''Owner: '''FairytaleFangirl24 Arion Neptune '''Personality': This is the character most affectionately dub "The Emo Mermaid Boy" (Zena has also claimed him as her precious son). He's the son of the Little Mermaid so he's (mostly understandably) quite a bit salty (Notes from Rose: Punny) about the whole Destiny thing (he's getting better though. Mostly.), and can get into heated arguments about it when prompted. He's snarky and sassy af and will affectionately make jokes at your expense if he somewhat likes you. His BFFA Rose is on a mission to get him to be more outgoing/involved/etc. What Type of Relations Are You Looking For?: Mostly BrOTP's, Acquaintances, Rivals, Enemies, etc. Owner: '''Rai-Knightshade Andre Fairchild '''Personality: The most wild of the wild child's, Andre is at the core a serial prankster. He enjoys playing jokes on people and thinks life is one big party. He has some issues with authority and being productive, but surprisingly doesn't seem to have commitment issues, as shown by his relationship with Rose. He loves adventures and climbing things with his pal Regi. I haven't used him much so he needs some friends. ^^; What Type of Relations Are You Looking For?: More BrOTP's, Acquaintances, Rivals, and Enemies would be great. :D Owner: '''Rai-Knightshade Reginald Cannery '''Personality: Regi's a pretty sweet guy who's easy to get along with. He loves adventuring and climbing and flying-oh, by the way, he can turn into a bird with the flick of a page-and just generally doing a lot of stereotypically boy things. He seems to be constantly on the move, always flitting from one thing to the next, but he'll always make time for his friends. It should be noted that he has a bit of a temper when it comes to his friends being hurt, and can hold grudges for quite a while. He has some claustrophobia that has been known to induce panic attacks, but he's got it mostly under control, especially if he has a friend there to help him out and calm him down. What Type of Relations Are You Looking For?: Temporary OTPs, BrOTP's, Rivals, Enemies, and Acquaintances are all needed. Owner: '''Rai-Knightshade Tina Castleberry '''Personality: Tina's a chronically under-developed OC who needs some work and more interactions to bring out her true personality, but the low-down is that she's a sassy mute girl who won't take disrespect from anyone. She's pretty fierce but she's really go-with-the-flow about a lot of things. Mostly she's pretty chill unless you offend her/hurt her/hurt her friends/etc, then she'll fight you. What Type of Relations Are You Looking For?: Temporary OTPs, BrOTPs, Rivals, Enemies, and Acquaintances. Owner: '''Rai-Knightshade Alxube Sept '''Personality: '''Alx's a confident guy who's someone to have as a friend. He adores go shopping, play music and do fencing, he can control a little of the nature, he doesn't like everything that guys do. He has a really explosive temperament, when it comes from friends, family or his passions. He has nictophilia, and he is nyctalops. '''What Type of Relations Are You Looking For?: '''OTP's, Enemies and BrOTP's '''Owner: '''LightRubiCounselor Cirak Ilk '''Personality: '''Cir's a curious guy, he is undecides, is shy too but he can be really energetic with a little complaint or something imperfect, sometimes he can change the mindset of the rest, he's like the guy who locks in his bubble of videogames or the athlete lout after a victory. He eats a lot, so that's a big problem, and he is acrophobic. '''What Type of Relations Are You Looking For?: '''OTP's, Rival OTP's and BrOTP's '''Owner: '''LightRubiCounselor Quinn Schauer '''Personality: '''She's a timid girl who doesn't socialize with people all that much due to intense paranoia. When she gets past that with a person, she'll be as sweet as sugar to them though. A steel spine resides within this girl and she doesn't bend easily, exhibiting bravery when her friends are threatened or if she is tested, but she is still quite insecure. Intelligence and a creative soul resides within her and people who like her prize her cleverness. '''What Type of Relations Are You Looking For?: Some BrOTPs, Rivals, Enemies and Acquaintances. Owner: EtherealNyx Arktophonos Pellen Personality: '''He's an arrogant jerk who no one quite likes unless they have extremely thick skin or as capable of dishing out nastiness in spades. He's sarcastic, he defies authority, and he doesn't give a damn about how that makes him look. He could be seen as nothing more than a bully, but his love of the environment and protective nature when it comes to friends and close family defines him more than his problem with pride and cruelty '''What Type of Relations are You Looking For?: OTPs, Enemies and Acquaintances. Owner: 'EtherealNyx ('Note from Rose: ''If you want more detailed descriptions of Nyx's characters, you can check out her comments below'') Bane O'Rouge Personality: Bane is hard on the outside but mushy on the inside, kinda like a sour lemon drop. To the student body, he'll annoy them with some snarky remarks accompanied by the occassional false assault, cornering them and threatening them with a blade up their necks. The staff do get a handful of his tricks as well, minus the second part. He tries to make statements that simply irritate but he might end up offending others. In this case, his defenses are istantly lowered and Bane would try to make up for his undoing in any way he can, only to soon switch back to all the sassing if the person could stand it. However, towards his clients or folks in need, Bane is very generous but with mixed intentions. To get the clients to pay more or to save a life and assist the person, he would tend to their needs with the best of his abilities. He'd be a whole friendlier and more likable. As for friends, they get a mix of teasing and kindness. All in all, he's not to be judged by first impressions. Types of relationships: Rivals, Enemies, Accquaintances and BroTPs. Owner: Madame O'Front Samuel Gulliver Personality: Sam is normally a goody two shoes. He's happy go lucky and awfully loyal to his friends to the point of being a bit gullible. He may not mind falling for a few cheap tricks but if you're unlucky enough to blow his fuse (bullies and other unfair individuals get on his nerves), he'll hate you with a passion. Even though he tries to overlook such offenses in search of the good in others, some people aren't meant to be changed so he'd ignore that person, leaving them to crumble for their crimes. Sam also tends to ponder a lot about the world's problems, so expect a lot of rambling and that can be anything problem imaginable. He sometimes end up saying awkward things as he's not always aware of what he's saying is weirding people out as he is tolerant to many problems that others might not feel the same. Type of relationships: OTPs, BroTPs, Rivals, Enemies and Accquaintances. Owner: '''Madame O'Front Marissa Stahlbaum '''Personality: Marissa is a sarcastic, bitchy and porecelain doll with Cry Baby as an inspiration. Coming from a winter tale, you'll be frost bitten if you try to hurt her or any of her friends. Marissa comes a broken household (inspiration from Dollhouse by Mel. Martinez) and hates her father very much. What Types of Relations Are You Looking For?: '''OTPs, BrOTPS, Rivals, Enemies and Acquaintances '''Owner: '''The owner of the blog, Rose <3 Creations '''None as of now Category:Blog posts